


夏昼梦

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Kaizuka Yuki
Kudos: 1





	1. blanc

热啊。

连水龙头里流出来的水都带着被太阳炙烤得滚烫滚烫的温度，久久没有凉下来。洗碗池里的洗洁精泡了温水，抹在碗里大片大片丰富的雪白泡沫，在日光下泛着细碎的五彩。伊奈帆不觉放下了手里的洗碗布，抬起肩，用衣领蹭了蹭额角的汗水，抬眼透过面前的窗户看着被夺目的日光照得泛白的蓝天。

——真是热啊。

伊奈帆向来怕冷，所以在四季之中，他对夏天的好感值是最高的。不需要裹成一个团子，清清爽爽的，总算是和小伙伴们穿着同一个季节的衣服了。夏日温暖的风拂面而来，带着紫外线消毒过的空气味道，大家都觉得燥热难耐的时候，伊奈帆反而觉得正好，而且在别人眼里能够保持一贯的冷静自持。

——可是，即使是怕冷如伊奈帆，也并不是不喜欢凉快的啊。他记得小的时候雪带着他走过林荫遍布的小路，尽管午间的风是令人昏昏欲睡的热浪，可是只要没有了太阳的照射就足够舒适了。雪递给伊奈帆一只已经剥开包装纸的冰棒，把手里提着的一袋冰棒换到左手，右手牵着伊奈帆的时候还带着一丝凉意，从她的指间渗出来，萦绕在伊奈帆和她交叉的指缝。

“……雪姐不吃吗？”

伊奈帆咬着冰棒，歪过头看着雪，深绯色的眼瞳即使是在淡淡的树影下也带着令人心动的清澈明亮。

“嗯？姐姐手没空啦。”雪笑了笑，“奈君吃就可以了哦，姐姐回去再吃。”

伊奈帆眨了眨眼，低下头去。姐姐的凉鞋带子细细的圈住她柔软的双足，露出白皙娇嫩的肌肤，跟在自己的脚步边，陪着自己小小的步伐。

“雪姐。”

雪跟着伊奈帆停下脚步。伊奈帆高高举起手里的冰棒，递到她面前。

“雪姐的手没有空的话，我来喂给雪姐。啊——”

那双澄澈的深绯色眼眸亮亮的，定定地看着她。

“奈君不要闹了啦。”

“雪姐再不吃的话，冰棒会化掉的哟。”

草莓味的冰棒，带着点人工色素的半透明液体沿着被咬了一口的冰棒往下流，眼看着流到了弟弟的手上，雪慌慌张张蹲下来，凑过去舔了一口，舔掉伊奈帆手上甜腻的液体，就着伊奈帆的手小小咬了一口冰棒。

“嗯，好甜！”

雪清甜的笑容仿佛会发光，白皙清透的肌肤让伊奈帆莫名地想到冰块，封住了无数细碎的小气泡于是看上去是白色的。伊奈帆忽然想，要是把脸贴到冰块上的话，一定很舒服。

雪站起身来，牵着伊奈帆继续往家走。浅天蓝色的吊带裙，短短的裙摆随着轻快的步伐，印着的向日葵在风中浮动着。她的手依旧是凉凉的，凉得让伊奈帆觉得不真实。他下意识又咬了一口冰棒，冰凉透骨的温度在口腔中扩散开去，让他几乎尝不出甜味——

啊啊，是不是太热了，感觉都失调了呢。

“雪姐，吃冰淇淋吗？”

洗过碗之后伊奈帆从冰箱里拿出仅剩的一盒冰淇淋往客厅走过去。雪吃过午饭之后就闹着要吃冰淇淋，被伊奈帆以“吃完饭马上吃冷饮不好”为理由拒绝了。可是伊奈帆哪有办法拒绝气嘟嘟的雪呢，于是就端着冰淇淋去找姐姐了。然而他的呼唤并没有得到姐姐的回应，这让他有些小小的惊讶。

“雪姐——”

他把头探进客厅，看见雪已经躺在客厅的榻榻米上睡着了。

随着他开门的动作吹进来清爽的穿堂风，吹散他的发丝，遮蔽视线。难怪呢。天气太热，睡在地板上其实是很舒服的啊。

伊奈帆走到雪的身边蹲下来，脚步轻缓得几乎不出声响。

“雪姐，吃冰淇淋了哟。”

他靠近雪的耳边轻声喊她。雪似乎已经睡熟，睡颜恬静，长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动着，如轻盈蝶翼颤动。

“雪姐，回房间睡好不好？在这里会着凉的。”

雪依旧没有回答他。她的呼吸清浅均匀，伊奈帆将她的几缕碎发拢到耳后，指尖擦过面颊的时候能够感觉到血管里随着呼吸的节拍，缓慢跳动着的脉搏，自己的耳朵里却充斥着如雷般轰鸣的心跳声音。他低头瞥见从她一侧肩头滑落的吊带，习惯性地伸手把那根吊带把它往她肩上拉，目光却定定地留在她肩头那一片白皙若雪的肌肤上。指尖的触感微凉，无端地让他想起六岁那年融化的冰棒，渐渐地雪的体温传了过来，又让他想到雪的舌尖舔过那一股清亮液体的触觉。

一滴冰凉的水珠滴落在伊奈帆腿上，一个激灵，伊奈帆猛地回过神来。他手里的冰淇淋盒子依旧是冷的，盒壁上不知道什么时候已经凝结了大片大片的水珠。他不知道捧着这个盒子有了多久多久，足以让水珠积聚成足够大的一滴落下来。

指尖勾着的，吊带裙的肩带，软软地落了下去，依旧落在它原来的位置。

真的好热。

伊奈帆在雪的身边坐下，拆开了冰淇淋的盒子，看着雪的睡颜，漫不经心地挖起一勺冰淇淋。香草浓郁的甜腻香味在口腔里扩散开去，伊奈帆微微皱眉。这个牌子的冰淇淋太甜了啊，可是雪姐似乎很喜欢，吃着的时候总是笑得仿佛是世界上最幸福的人。吃着吃着，他瞥了一眼冰淇淋盒子，不知不觉他已经吃掉了半盒，再这样下去的话雪姐可就吃不到了。他这么想着的时候不知不觉地又把一勺冰淇淋往嘴里送，等他意识到的时候冰淇淋已经进了口。

不能再这样了呀，雪姐明明那么喜欢这个冰淇淋。伊奈帆想。他把手里的冰淇淋放到一边，倾身俯到雪的面前。一瞬间他犹豫了，可是她的呼吸近在咫尺，混杂着在口腔中弥散开去的香草甜香几乎让他要失去意识。该死的甜食，糖分摄入过多会干扰大脑的运转啊，伊奈帆想着，和谁分着点的话会不会好些呢。于是他的嘴唇就覆盖上了雪的。融化的冰淇淋流淌着，流进雪的唇舌，和着他的舌头纠缠着。好甜。不知道什么时候已经不再是喂给她冰淇淋了。他在向雪索取，索取她的味道她的甜美，她身上清凉的温度。雪，雪，生于盛夏却是冬日的雪。她为什么不会融化呢？她的唇瓣明明是那样地柔软如若芬芳粘稠的流体。不，不要融化，倘若融化了他就会失去她。雪无知觉地吞咽着，接纳着他所给她的一切。他想要永远，永远地品尝这比香草更加甜美的味道。

伊奈帆睁开眼，深绯色的眼眸里蒙着一层氤氲的水汽。在朦胧的视界里他看见了雪微启的樱色唇瓣。白色的冰淇淋终究是溢出了些许，粘在她粉嫩的面颊上。伊奈帆不觉自己已经扬起唇角，俯身轻舔她的唇角，她的面颊。他能感觉到自己的呼吸带着比空气更加燥热的温度拂到雪的面颊上。他的心脏尽忠职守地将滚烫的血液泵到每一个细胞里，不可思议地放缓了速度，越来越慢。被穿堂风吹得清凉的肌肤贴着他沾着汗水带着高温的皮肤，让伊奈帆的意识渐渐沉入深深的水底。

啊，伊奈帆记了起来。被放在旁边的冰淇淋，要化了。

让人昏昏欲睡的暑热天气。静默温和的梦境里是漫长漫长的林荫路，日光透过树影星星点点。伊奈帆紧紧握着雪的手，那个穿着浅天蓝色吊带连衣裙的小女孩抬起头来朝他笑着，视线忽然往下移。伊奈帆顺着她的视线看过去，不知道自己手上什么时候就拿着了一根冰棒，在热浪之中缓缓融化流淌，甜腻地，凉凉地，黏在指缝之间。


	2. noir

唇齿间牛奶和香草的味道弥散开去。

含在口中的冰淇淋已经半化，甜甜软软的奶油流淌着，浓郁的甜香随着骤然深重的呼吸一下子盈满了肺泡随着血液的流动填充整个大脑，让伊奈帆有一种奇怪的昏昏沉沉的满足感。他不太分得出这味道里有几分是牛奶有几分是香草又有几分是雪，却本能地知道他喜欢这味道。雪看着他的琥珀色眼眸里有着温暖而迷离的光。她伸出双臂勾住伊奈帆的脖子，不轻不重地拉住他束缚住他。她温软的舌尖触及他被冰淇淋冷却下来的口腔，一点点舔去融化的冰淇淋，一点点掠过被冷却得有些麻木的牙齿，那一口里还有一半没有融化的冰淇淋，失去了奶油的包裹暴露出来，冰凉的落在伊奈帆刚刚恢复了些许温度的舌头上，凉得他下意识一抿，碾散了冰淇淋从唇角溢出来，沿着雪面颊的柔美弧线流淌，最后停滞在她耳垂下，凝成圆润的一滴乳白色摇摇欲坠。冰淇淋感觉又凉又腻，雪忍不住微微偏了下脑袋想蹭掉。

“我来。”伊奈帆咽下嘴里残留的一点冰淇淋，含混地嘟哝了一句，歪过脑袋伸出舌头舔舐雪的面颊，像一只乖巧的小猫，每一下舌尖都巧妙地勾起来卷掉不多不少的一点冰淇淋。从流动的末端开始，舌尖撩过耳垂触感温软湿润，雪忍不住低低呜咽一声。伊奈帆耐心地沿着冰淇淋流下来的痕迹一路吻过去，与其说是在吃掉化掉的冰淇淋，不如说是在轻轻咬着雪的面颊。盛夏，正午的暑气，伊奈帆模模糊糊地想，正午过后才是一天之中最热的时候，一个早上地面吸收的太阳短波辐射会以长波辐射的形式逐渐散发，被大气吸收。所以雪姐的脸上才会带着那么娇嫩的粉色吗。他无意识拂开散落在她面颊上的几缕长发，指尖潮湿的不知道是谁的汗水。

好热。真的好热。窗户里吹进来的风是炽热的，吹拂着面颊的呼吸是炽热的，流动的血液是炽热的，像是滚烫的岩浆。午后的日光那么明亮，照得房间里那么明亮，明晃晃的最后都落到雪的身上，恍若一大块剔透凉爽的冰。她肩上的吊带松松挂着，领口垮下去露出胸口大片大片白瓷般的光洁肌肤。伊奈帆把脸埋进去，雪温度稍低的肌肤贴在他滚烫的面颊上让他的意识有了几分清明，他却又觉得呼吸困难得精神恍惚。

“奈君。”

雪的声音低低的，微微有些沙哑，声带的振动沿着骨骼沿着肌肉传到颅内振聋发聩地摇晃着大脑。伊奈帆的手探进雪的裙摆里，手指沿着她的腰身一路向上爬，痒痒的，雪忍不住扭了扭想躲开，腰上被伊奈帆一把钳住：

“不要动。”

少年的声线沉沉的，隐隐有一丝不容违抗的味道。他掌心贴在雪身上，带着高烧般的温度，往上一寸寸将她的裙摆拉高暴露出棉布下面再无遮拦的胴体，托住她胸前的一双柔软。手中实实在在握着什么的感觉给伊奈帆一种难以言说的充实感，让他忍不住想要将它们更紧地、更加确实地握在手中揉捏把玩。柔软的触觉充斥指间的每一个神经末端，身下女子黏腻的嘤咛声在超负荷运作的脑中开始咏唱不负责任的歌，像是海上的人鱼。为什么要抵抗？为什么不沉溺？你看，漩涡明明就在咫尺之遥，只要随着波浪被吞没就好。伊奈帆闭上眼——他明白这不过是徒劳的挣扎，他也并不打算挣扎——低下头含住她胸前柔软的顶端，吮吸，舔舐，牙齿轻轻地摩擦撕咬。

——他觉得整个胸腔突然被勒紧失去了空气。雪的双臂紧紧扣住了伊奈帆将他的头禁锢在胸前。指甲隔着衣服刮着后背陷入皮肉，伊奈帆并不觉得疼痛，只有暧昧不清的瘙痒，挠得他心脏的跳动混乱失常。他失常？他难道正常过吗？常理对他来说有什么意义？只要是会限制捆绑住他的他都一概不予承认。他想到了希腊的神话，想到了无数暧昧恶意的隐喻，可是他那超常冷静的大脑不会为此兴奋也不会被此束缚。他比谁都明白他想要什么，他比谁都明白他要怎么去得到它，他比谁都明白所谓的“理”甚至不如一纸空文。

回过神来的时候，那双琥珀色的眼眸正静静地凝视着他。那眼中氤氲着淡淡的雾气看不清神智，不是温柔，不是怜爱，而是别的什么异常纯粹异常滚烫的东西，在一瞬间重重地撞开他的心脏，溢出来流淌成一大片，将他的理智灼烧殆尽。

伊奈帆忽然觉得嗓子里干渴异常。

“……可以吗，雪姐。”

“……嗯。”

她的笑容几乎透明，映在伊奈帆深绯色的眼中，又是那样真实。

雪的思绪开始变得混乱，像是洪水冲破了堤防漫向四面八方，怎么也控制不住。她的奈君本来只有那么小。小小的软软的温暖的手，会给她擦去眼泪的手，会紧紧握住她一根小指的手，会在抱住她的时候高高举起来拍在她腰后的手。是从什么时候开始的呢，伊奈帆转眼就长成身姿挺拔的朗朗少年，脊背的骨骼勾勒出棱角分明的线条，肩头的高度足够让她在疲倦的时候倚靠。可是他的那双手仍然拢在她的后腰，将她环绕，不容他人侵占一般紧紧环绕。是从什么时候开始的呢，少年成为了她唯一在乎的存在，是唯一一个能够触及她心底深湖激起涟漪的人。那湖面震荡经久不息如同天地旋转让她失去心神，而她不愿意将这个位置交给别的任何人。伊奈帆的指腹有长期写字造成的粗糙纹路，因为抬高了她的腿而扶在大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤上，随着往复的动作细微地来回摩擦着像是交互变化的电流，扰乱内里的神经电信号让她失去真实世界的感觉。奈君，奈君。她的奈君。她只想要一直依赖着奈君，她只想要奈君。她的奈君。

如同在惊涛骇浪中被巨浪抛到空中的一只小船。她觉得自己的身体好像要被撕裂，她想要被撕裂成万千碎片，然后落入漆黑海面的怀抱。汗水蒸发带走身上的热度让她觉得有些凉，可又是谁曾告诉她那看似冰冷的大海其实最为温暖。肌肤黏腻着贴紧，摩擦，分离，交换热度，温度越来越接近仿佛融为一体。被填满的内里，被紧拥的躯体，好像只有这样才能确认那浓稠坚韧却又极端脆弱的羁绊仍然存在。雪不知道为何忽然就笑着落下泪来。在朦胧的视野中伊奈帆俯身下来，唇瓣轻轻落在她的眼睑上。

“疼吗？”

雪摇了摇头。她张张嘴想要说些什么回答他，声带的震颤却不由自己控制，泄露出一丝微颤软弱的呻吟。她又摇了摇头，仰起头睁开眼，对上伊奈帆深绯色的眼瞳，在绚烂斑斓的恍惚和失神中偏过头去，靠在伊奈帆的耳边。

“……”

她听见伊奈帆微微沙哑的声音里带着温柔的笑意。

“我知道。”

滚烫的风分明凝滞不动。沉重的呼吸一拍一拍失去规律。甜腻的呻吟支离破碎，淹没在低沉湿润的撞击声中。颈间的吻痕细细密密蔓延到锁骨上。后背上指甲的白色划痕渐渐充血变成纵横的赤红。足趾不由自主的蜷缩起来又松开。

放在旁边的半盒冰淇淋早被遗忘。盒子翻倒，流淌出一片粘稠的白色，浸湿雪的裙子。

在那一刻雪睁开眼睛，看见伊奈帆深绯色的眼瞳是那么明亮如若一双星辰。少年微微一笑，将唇角扬起好看的弧度。

午后，日光雪白耀眼，将世界照得不像现实。


End file.
